Infierno en el paraíso
by Malorum55
Summary: Un día de playa, diversión y sol se convierte rápidamente en augurios de destrucción y muerte. Fallar en detener al enemigo no es una opción. Y, a veces, las mejores alianzas pueden formarse con extraños en tiempos de necesidad. [Fic participante en la actividad de Agosto "Tails te invita a la resistencia" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Protagonista: Blaze the Cat, OC.


Hola a todos. Espero que la estén bien. Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia, parte de la actividad del foro Esmeralda Madre (agosto - septiembre 2017) basado en Sonic Forces (incluyendo la creación de un OC para la historia).

Los invito a que se nos unan una vez finalizada la lectura. Sin nada más que decir, a leer.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, así como otros personajes, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Infierno en el paraíso**

— ¡Vamos mami! Volvamos a nadar. — Pedía Cream a su madre Vanilla.

Sonrió y asintió ante la petición de su hija la joven madre coneja, comenzando a correr de vuelta al océano azul marino cuyo reflejo brillante denotaba lo limpio de sus costas.

Recibía muchas miradas de animales antropomorfos por doquier en su _"competencia"_ contra su hija para ver quien llegaba primero. Y no solo eran de miradas de ellos, uno que otro humano quedaba boquiabierto al pasar a su lado; recibieron codazos por parte de sus parejas, con reprimendas acerca de lo que pasaba por sus mentes. Era cómico ver las escenas que se formaban.

Blaze, sentada tomando sol, sabía que debajo de aquella vestimenta que usaba haciéndola parecer una mujer madura, aún se hallaba una mujer joven con una figura deseable por muchas otras mujeres y jóvenes (incluyéndola a ella, algunas veces).

Era irónico que, la princesa de la Sol dimensión, los días de descanso de su mundo los pasara en una playa. ¡Literalmente su mundo era mar por doquier!

Recordó cómo llegó de sorpresa con la familia. Vio como alistaban sus maletas para el corto viaje. El novio de Vanilla, Vector, había reservado por unos días un bello cuarto en uno de las decenas de hoteles que se repartían por toda Emerald Coast.

Si no hubiese sido detenida por ellas, se habría ido con Amy o con Tails para pasar entretenida antes de volver a su mundo, y no estar sola. Pero no fue necesario. Le informaron que el pobre cocodrilo no las acompañaría a último minuto. Un caso por parte de empresas privadas sobre robos de materia prima de sus almacenes los tenía al acecho. No podían negarse al caso (lo dijo como si fueron casi obligados a tomarlos o por la buena remuneración que ganarían). Ahora tenían una habitación extra que no querían desaprovechar.

Hasta ese día, fueron dos días de diversión y actividades. Surfear, bucear, y otras más; todas las aprovechaban con la intención de tener buenos recuerdos. Y mejor, Cream adoraba poder dormir con Blaze, en la habitación que originalmente iba a ser de Vanilla y Vector en un principio. Ella le contaba como andaba su vida en su mundo, incluyendo muchas aventuras con una intrépida mapache, hasta que se quedara dormida junto a su inseparable amigo Chao, Chesse.

Devuelta, nuevamente el presente nuevamente, Blaze tomaba por cuarta vez un refresco de limón que calmaba su sed mientras se dejaba broncear por el sol. Gracias a su pirokinesis podía pasar horas y horas tomando sol sin sentir las consecuencias de quemaduras en su pelaje.

De repente, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, el sol desapareció seguido de diminutos temblores. Alzó la mirada esperando encontrar a una pareja en frente a ella tomándose una foto y bloqueando los rayos que la bronceaban. Descubriendo lo que era, deseó que fuera lo anterior.

A mar profundo, a dos o tres kilómetros como mucho (no sabía decirlo con exactitud), un gigantesco robot tenía acto de presencia. Reconoció el diseño al instante; si no fuera así, sabría igualmente quien era el único loco como para atacar inocentes con creaciones colosales.

Buscó en su campo de visión a Cream y Vanilla. Entre tanta multitud que gritaba y corría a los hoteles buscando refugio la cosa no era fácil de hacer.

Corrió al mar luego de su infructuosa, cuyas olas habían crecido exponencialmente en cuestión de segundos. Tomó velocidad suficiente para que la superficie delgada del agua le sirviera de camino hasta su objetivo. No permitiría que nadie sufriera en su guardia (aun en vacaciones).

Pasó de largo botes cuyo logotipo de G.U.N. avisaba que la armada ya estaba en camino. Los hombres en esos botes le gritaron palabras que entraron por un oído y salieron por el otro. Podían ser parte de una fuerza militar del gobierno, pero no era su obligación obedecerles.

El robot con la vista frente a las costas comenzó a analizar la zona con su único ojo. Sus escáneres reconocieron a la joven felina lavanda que corría hacia él. Comandos informáticos se activaron y junto a su análisis las palabras _"exterminio inmediato"_ como orden primordial aparecieron sobre la silueta de Blaze de su vista digital. Su ojo disparó un láser que falló por milímetros gracias a la intervención de los jets de la armada que lanzaban misiles sobre él.

Blaze quedó aterrada de la potencia de fuego que casi la aniquila, pero eso no la detuvo; corría en zigzag para evitar otro rayo mortal. Por su lado, recargando su arma principal, el robot centinela cambió su estrategia y apuntó con su brazo cuyos picos de metal gigantescos se abrieron en sus puntas. Picos miniaturas, como los de su brazo, salieron expulsados como misiles. No lograron darle de forma directa, más no era necesario. La onda expansiva la golpeó por detrás, seguida de pequeñas incrustaciones de metal, de aquellos picos que estallaron al chocar contra el agua, en su piel y el agua salada ayudaba a que le ardiera más. Al final, perdió el equilibrio, chocando contra de frente contra el agua sintiéndolo tan duro como el asfalto. Se hundía con lentitud. El escáner vio una oportunidad y, con el láser al 20% de carga, de nuevo lanzó otros picos con la misma intensidad. Estos atravesaron el agua sin explotar, detonándose lo más cerca que pudieron de Blaze.

Todo se volvió negro poco a poco. La presión de toneladas de agua oprimiéndola mientras flotaba al fondo lentamente desaparecía. ¿Era el fin de su vida? ¿Así era como terminaría todo? Su dolor yacía no en su muerte, sino en que falló en protegerlo a esas personas. Ese dolor la acompañaría al más allá.

* * *

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió las células de su cuerpo, que la hacían sentir que sus extremidades se contorsionaban. Abrió los párpados, despierta de aquella sensación de oscuridad. Unas nauseas recorrieron su estómago; a un lado vomitó mucho, mayormente agua salado que había tragado inconsciente. Su vista no se había recuperado del todo, pero pudo oír sollozos a su lado. Un abrazo cálido bastó para reconocer de quien se trataba.

— Pensé que no lo lograrías, Blaze. — A todo pulmón, la pobre conejita lloraba sobre el hombro de su amiga.

— Cream, tranquila. Estoy bien. — Declaró, sonriendo al separarla.

Con sus ojos retomando claridad, Blaze notó la venda manchada de sangre entre el hombro y codo de su inseparable amiga.

— ¡¿Que te pasó?! — Gritó, histérica.

Cream no dijo nada ante la inquietud de la felina. Solo miró a otro lado. Cuidadosa, retiró la venda de tela, rasgada de prendas de vestir, para mostrar unos cuantos fragmentos de metrallas aun incrustados en su brazo.

Blaze tapó su boca tratando de evitar soltar un agudo sonido de angustia. No era la primera ni sería la última vez que vería este tipo de heridas. Peleaba con piratas que atracaban en las islas que eran parte de su nación para saquear a diestra y siniestra. Los enfrentaban y algunos lanzaban proyectiles como bolas de cañón que herían de manera similar a sus soldados. En otros casos, ella solo se mantenía estoica ante todo para darle confianza a su armada de que todo estaría bien; aquí, por otro lado, quería abrazarla y cuidarla por si misma hasta que se mejorara.

— Cuando el robot atacó, mi mamá y yo corríamos de vuelta al hotel. Vi como corrías hacia él. — narró al fin la pequeña conejita, rompiendo su silencio. — Pensé que necesitabas ayuda, así que fui volando dejando la costa lo más rápido que pude. Te vi caer al agua y esa cosa no dejaba de lanzarte esos picos. Me lancé empicada para salvarte. — Respiraba entrecortada — tenía miedo de no ser fuerte para salvarte. — Volvió a llorar, abrazándola nuevamente.

— Tienes suerte que tu amiga actuó rápido. Un minuto más bajo el agua y… bueno, no necesito decirlo. — Oyó decir a sus espaldas.

Girando, notó a un joven felino de pelaje café claro en la mayoría de su cuerpo, exceptuando su hocico y la punta de su cola que era blanco; sus ojos eran de color castaño y cuyo cabello negro se encontraba un poco despeinado. Portaba un chaleco de G.U.N y un comunicador de la mima en su muñeca izquierda, lo que era raro puesto que sus jeanes azules y camisa blanca sin mangas no concordaba con el uniforme estándar de dicha organización.

— Gracias… ehh…— titubeó, buscando en el chaleco de G.U.N una placa o algún indicio de su nombre o apellido.

— Tu dime Malorum. — finalizó él.

— Raro nombre. — Dijo, arqueando una ceja.

— Es un alias, dejémoslo así. — Comentó. — Ten. Lo necesitas. — Le entregó una bata de baño del tamaño de un humano promedio.

Blaze no entendió por qué le daba aquello. Sin verla de frente, mirando a su izquierda, Malorum posó su mano derecha sobre su propio pecho haciendo un movimiento horizontal de izquierda a derecha. Ella miró de inmediato su cuerpo, percatándose que parte de su traje de baño blanco, de una pieza, se había desgarrado dejando a la vista sus senos. Tomó la bata y se tapó, apenada.

— Créeme, que andes en toples no es malo. La desnudez parcial es un problema que pasa desapercibido en esta situación.

Dejándola, caminó entre los heridos preguntando como se encontraban. Niños se acercaban a él suplicando que trajera devuelta a sus padres, hermanos, conocidos; cualquier persona importante para ellos a su lado. Los calmó un poco prometiéndoles que haría lo posible, pero su rostro de tristeza se denotaba al momento en que lo dejaban solo. Le era difícil mentir a seres tan pequeños e inocentes.

Blaze hizo aparecer su típico atuendo entre llamas que brotaban de sus manos. Cubriéndose con la bata de baño, se cambió sin problema.

Observando al felino, ella lo siguió con la mirada. Detalló como hablaba con unos encargados del hotel en el que se hospedaba, dándole órdenes o ayudándolos a mover a los heridos. Viendo que se dirigía a la salida de aquel sótano que usaban de resguardo, corrió hacia él para tomarlo del brazo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Preguntó serio, zafándose cortés del agarre.

— Espera un momento. Voy contigo. — Declaró, cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Sabes al menos a dónde voy? — indagó.

— A donde se encuentra ese robot. — Respondió, seria.

— Correcto. Pero no vendrás conmigo. — Dijo, dándole la espalda. — No pienso salvarte si las cosas se ponen mal.

— No necesito que me salven. — Dijo, apretando sus puños.

— Claro. — Sonando sarcástico, se giró y señaló a Cream.

— Yo… yo…— remordimiento carcomía a Blaze al recordar cómo quedó su brazo. — Yo ataqué sin pensar. No volverá a pasar.

— Tienes poderes de pirokinesis y aprendiste tu error. Es suficiente para mí. — Sonrió, alegre, dándole una palmada en su espalda.

El cambio de actitud la dejó confundía, creyendo por un minuto que no era tan buena idea seguir al felino como pensó al inicio. Sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones.

Al borde del tramo de las escaleras, el llamado de Cream los hizo voltearse.

— ¡Blaze! — No paraba de gritar, caminando cuidadosa entre los heridos. — No pienso delejarte ir sola.

— Necesito que te quedes. Tu brazo necesita reposo. — Dijo ella para calmarla, más vio como negaba ante su petición.

— Aun me queda el otro y mis piernas. — Declaró, moviendo sus extremidades saludables. — Soy fuerte. — Voló unos centímetros y golpeó la pared de hormigón.

La grieta formada en la pared señalaba lo obvio. Era fuerte, más no quería ponerla en peligro. No por su culpa otra vez. Buscaba las palabras correctas para disuadirla de acompañarla.

— Es por eso que debes quedarte. —Dijo Malorum.

— Es que…— quiso replicar, pero se detuvo al ver como él se agachaba a su altura.

— Mira a los otros. Míralos. — Señaló a los heridos. — Necesitan de alguien que pueda guiarlos y protegerlos en caso que algo peor ocurra.

— Pero…

— Me dijiste, mientras ayudaba a tu amiga, que tenías seis años. Eres muy madura para tú edad. — Sobó su cabeza, espelucando un poquito su cabello. — Sigues siendo muy joven. Ellos confiaran en ti. Yo lo haría.

Quedó e silencio por un momento, mirando de nuevo a la multitud.

— Yo no dejaré que nada malo pase. — Declaró orgullosa.

— De eso no tengo duda. — Sonrió él, levantándose.

— Vuelve, por favor. — Cream saltó y abrazó a Blaze.

— I'll be back (volveré). — Declaró, devolviéndole el abrazo con mucho entusiasmo (sin lastimarla).

Vieron a la pequeña conejita caminar entre los heridos, tomando a los niños y guiándolos a la parte de atrás del sótano. Era obvio que buscaba que los adultos pudieran hacer sus deberes sin interrupciones.

Sin decirse nada, subieron los escalones. La sensación de subir uno a uno pareció una eternidad (aun siendo solo dos docenas). Abrir la puerta requirió la fuerza de ambos.

Otra vez, Blaze quedó aterrada con sus músculos tensándose. Lo que una vez fue un bello hotel pulcro y de atención excelente, solo las ruinas de este quedaban. La mitad yacía en escombros y la otra mitad estaba al borde de colapsar sobre ellos.

Fueron de vuelta a la playa viendo como aquel robot centinela se abrió paso ya sobre muchos otros hoteles a muchos kilómetros de distancia en los pocos minutos que estuvieron abajo.

— Va en dirección suroeste. —Informó él, entregándole los binoculares.

Esos binoculares enfocaron a la invención infernal cuyo existir solo era traer ruina a gente inocente que buscaba salir de la cotidianidad y disfrutar en familia, o con personas que las alegraran.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — Preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Creí que tú tenías uno. — Respondió, inquietándola.

— Eres de G.U.N. ¿Algo de estrategia debes saber? — Reprochó ante aquella respuesta.

— No lo soy. — Los ojos dorados de la felina se fijaron en el logotipo en su chaleco. — Bueno, en teoría si estoy con ellos por una pena que debo saldar.

— Genial. Estoy con un criminal. — Declaró, mirándolo desconfiada.

— ¡Hey! — Alzó la voz — Este _"criminal"_ salvó tu vida minutos atrás con electrochoques. — Dijo, recordándole.

Los dos se miraron molestos, con la opción de abandonar a quien lo acompañaba.

— Si no eres de G.U.N, ¿por qué arriesgar tu vida? — Preguntó escéptica del felino.

— Puedo irme, es verdad. No estoy calificado para esto; pero, si me voy ahora nunca podré dormir. Siempre tendré mi conciencia atormentándome por lo que pude haber hecho para salvarlos, aun si eso significa costándome la vida. — Eran palabras duras las que salían de él.

Ella todavía dudada de la veracidad de sus palabras. Podía ser él quien inicio todo este complot; pero desechó esa hipótesis tan inverosímil.

— _¿Quién sería tan tonto de declarar que es un "criminal" ante otra persona?_ — pensó, tratando de no permitir que eso interviniera en su misión.

Los dos iniciaron su camino a la ubicación actual de la máquina. A ella le dificulto al correr bajar el paso ante su temporal _"compañero"_. En segundos se hallaría de nuevo contra aquel adversario temible; solo era unos cuantos pasos y nuevamente lo atacaría con toda su fuerza. Pero no. No se tomaría las cosas a la ligera buscando su propia muerte. Debía pensar. No estaba al máximo de su capacidad. Solo tenía una Sol Emerald, la de color rojo, bajo su poder y usarla demasiado no era bueno; gastar toda su energía era un riesgo a no volver un tiempo a su mundo, su dimensión.

Un silbido por parte de Malorum percató a Blaze de los enemigos próximos. Les dio tiempo a resguardarse entre escombros de otro hotel.

— Según el escáner hay clásicos Buzz Bomber y Egg Pawm. — Dijo él, mirando su comunicador.

— Fácil. — Declaró Blaze.

Saltó feroz de entre los escombros contra la docena de enemigos. Ninguno fue un desafío ante sus dotes de fuego y agilidad. Los Egg Pawn lanzaban puños que eran detenidos o esquivados. Canalizando una pizca de su poder, detonó una onda de fuego sobre las maquinas restantes que hacían un circulo alrededor de ella, quemando una que otra palmera como daño colateral.

Con las llamas desvaneciéndose, distinguió un Egg Pawn en el aire. Al único que no pudo carbonizar se había lanzado en su contra. Esquivarlo era imposible, estaba muy cerca. Solo tuvo tiempo para cruzar sus brazos esperando el impacto; más nunca llegó. Alzó la vista, con el Egg Pawn cayendo de frente votando chispas eléctricas como aura. Su mirada se posó en el felino, que portaba un arma con el aspecto de una escopeta recortada.

— Sé que eres fuerte, ágil, linda…— Comentó de improvisto, ruborizándolo breve ante ese alago. — Pero no ataques. Sin un. ¡Maldito plan! — Echó en cara, molesto.

— Eran fáciles. — Refutó entre los dientes, dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Malorum movió sus manos imitando una forma de estrangularla. Soltó un suspiro de aceptando que ella era su único refuerzo (por ahora).

— ¿A dónde se dirigirá? — Preguntó ella, volteando.

Oprimiendo él los botones de su comunicador, un pequeño holograma con el mapa de la zona se dibujaba en el aire sobre el brazo del felino.

— Siguiendo su trayectoria actual, el objetivo más importante muestra ser una de las bases costeras de G.U.N. — Informó, remarcando el punto en el mapa.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué ha causado todo este daño?

— Es obvio. — Dijo, mirándola— ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de controlar al mundo?

— Provocar miedo al pueblo. — Respondió Blaze, captando el maquiavélico plan del Doctor.

Eggman ya era temido en el mundo, creían que era un loco con arranques de ira. Ahora, si no era detenido, la gente se rendiría a sus pies esperanzados que lograra satisfacer sus ansias de poder.

Nuevamente corrieron encontrándose con enemigos en el camino. Por primera vez, Blaze esperó que Malorum atacara primero. Pudo ver que su arma lanzaba pequeñas ráfagas de electricidad. Quienes eran impactados quedaban inmóviles por segundos, tiempo necesario para que él los destrozara de un golpe con la empuñadura de esta misma.

Sabiendo las habilidades de su _"compañero"_ , aprovecho que disparara a un cierto número para así ella destrozarlos con un golpe preciso de sus esferas llameantes.

— Cuando quieres, sabes coordinarte. — Indicó, calibrando su arma.

— No eres el primero chico con quien he luchado a su lado. — Sonrió.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de un erizo cuyo pelaje grisáceo bien claro e iris cuyo color dorado más brillante que los suyo fijaban su vista en ella, reflejándola.

— Tu novio debe ser muy bueno. — Dijo él.

Sacándola de la contemplación de sus memorias, lo miró fulminante.

— No he dicho que sea mi novio.

— Perdón. Es que, la forma en como lo dijiste y como permaneciste en silencio me hizo pensar que...

— Es solo un amigo. — Intervino ella, finalizando las palabras dichas por el felino.

— Replantea mejor esa idea. Te lo recomiendo. — Sugirió, recibiendo otra mirada fulminante por parte de Blaze.

— No me conoces. — Dijo seria, dándole la espalda y dando pasos largos hacia el robot centinela.

Malorum soló un suspiro de decepción. Era verdad lo que decía. No la conocía y no merecía meterse en su vida.

* * *

Lograron alcanzar al robot centinela luego de cierto número de combates en el camino.

Notaron como su paso fue ralentizado por los innumerables soldados y agentes de la organización que atacaban sin descanso.

— Es demasiado para ellos. — Indicó obvio la situación.

El Centinela destruía la armada de G.U.N como un niño pequeño quemando hormigas con una lupa en el jardín. Los tanques disparaban sin daño percibirle en el acorazado robot; y no solo debían atacarlo a él, sino que también estaban otros robots clásicos que, si bien no eran un desafío, interrumpía su concentración.

— Está distraído. Si queremos destruirlo debemos entrar en él. — Declaró Blaze, Con los binoculares puestos.

— No veo por dónde. — Dijo él.

Recibiendo los binoculares, un área específica en la mitad de la espalda llamó su atención. Notó la marca de soldadura que lo diferenciaba de todo el cuerpo. Ella asintió, parándose. Los dos corrieron, sin tiempo para luchar contra los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino; solo los evitaban o disparaban sus ráfagas de electricidad y fuego para despejarles la vía.

Fue duro, pero llegaron lo más cerca a sus espaldas. Tomó a Blaze de la cintura, apretujándolo contra él a la par que disparaba de su arma una especia de látigo que se adhería de forma imantada y los retraía del suelo, elevándolos. La incomodidad de estar tan cerca él, y como la sostenía, hizo que ella aumentara el calor de su cuerpo (inconscientemente). No lo notaba, pero a él lo estaba asfixiando; gracias al cielo que llegaron con rapidez.

Blaze creó una pequeña llama en su mano que usó para derretir la sección. Tomó un buen tiempo, pero lograron abrir un pequeño agujero lo suficientemente ancho por el que cupieron.

Como Malorum había previsto en su mente al ver la marca de soldadura, una serie de escalera se hallaba frente a ellos. Desde allí podían ver como los engranajes y demás piezas se movían armónicamente como un reloj antiguo.

Manteniendo la guardia, Blaze vio como él se unió con su comunicador al sistema en el panel secundario al lado de las escaleras. Utilizó sus dotes de hacker para poder desencriptar las claves, logrando encontrar un mapa que detallaba las áreas y que se encontraba dentro del robot; ahí podían ver el acceso a la sala de control principal.

— Ya veo el porque te atraparon. — Declaró Blaze, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

— Quise borrarme del sistema global. G.U.N. era lo único que se interponía en mi meta, pero me atraparon en el acto. — soltó una leve risa.

— Y luego esperas que no piense que eres un criminal. — Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo hago para iniciar de nuevo. — Aclaró. — Hice cosas fuera de la ley (piratería, robo de cuentas y contraseñas, hackeo empresarial), no lo niego. Solo quiero volver a empezar; y para hacerlo, debo borrar quien fui.

Esas palabras sonaron honestas. Malorum no tenía pinta de un criminal de talla mundial o el aspecto de la escoria de la sociedad que le era común ver. Lo consideraba un poco _"agradable"_ , para la situación que estaban viviendo.

— ¿Lo lograste?

— Sí. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja. — G.U.N me tiene fichado en el sistema con un alias nada más. Cumpliré sus órdenes por dos años y me dejaran libre.

Se delineó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Blaze ante la alegría de él, antes de volver a una expresión seria cuando se percató que él la veía.

* * *

Entre escalón y escalón, llegaron a la sala de control. Los teclados y monitores detallaban los datos que obtenía de los soldados que atacaban al centinela; planeaba ofensivas con cien por ciento de fuerza letal.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó, inquieta al ver pequeñas cajas metálicas con una luz parpadeando puestas siendo puestas por él.

— Dejo bombas. Estas pequeñitas tienen una capacidad muy potente. — Explicó Malorum.

— ¡No! — quitó de las manos del felino los explosivos, haciéndolos desaparecer.

— ¡Oye, devuélvemelo! — Exigió. — Hazlos aparecer. — Declaró al ver que tenía la capacidad de ponerlos en un modo de reposo, imposible de obtener por su cuenta.

— Tú quieres explotar esto. Herirás a las personas de afuera. Debe haber otro modo. — Daba pequeños golpes con su dedo en el pecho de él.

Blaze miró la computadora y la señaló con el dedo.

— Haz lo mismo que hiciste cuando entramos.

— Eso sería improbable. Quién sabe cuántos firewalls tendrá esa computadora.

— Eres listo, busca la solución al problema. — No le gustaba ella la excusa que él estaba poniendo.

— Siempre pasa algo cuando quiero ir por camino fácil. — Exclamó, tratando de no molestarse.

Entendía que Blaze buscaba una forma segura de terminar todo. Pero no siempre todo podía tener un final feliz, con todos a salvos.

Como hizo anteriormente, se conectó a la computadora central a través de su comunicador. Un minuto fue suficiente para encontrar fallas.

— No puedo apagar el centinela, pero sí crear una retroalimentación en las fuentes de poder de cada zona del cuerpo que las desequilibre.

— Hazlo — ordenó con firmeza, recordándole un poco cuando lideraba a su gente en su mundo.

Tecleó é los comandos, pero se detuvo de improvisto con la mirada pensativa.

— ¿Por qué dudas? — Indagó Blaze.

— Es… es que…— no encontraba manera de explicar, trabándose — Es muy fácil. Demasiado. — Dijo, sobándose cabeza.

— Eggman es un loco. Sus actos no necesitan mucho sentido.

— Hay mucha seguridad que evita que tome control directo del robot; más no parece haber problema en que altere las fuentes. Es como ponerse una armadura y dejar expuesto el corazón.

— Por favor, apaga este robot. — Pidió ella.

Vio como los ojos de Blaze brillaban con un toque de súplica. Era la primera vez que los veía de ese modo y no pudo encontrar fuerzas para negarse.

— Sí. Tienes razón. Discúlpame por estar un poco a la defensiva con esto. — Finalizó por fin el tecleo de otros comandos.

— Listo. Las fuentes estallarán…— hizo un ademan de silencio, antes de que Blaze lo interrumpiera — pero no será nada grave. Su interior quedará sin vida, al igual que cuando las chicas te dicen: _"te quiero como amigo"_. — Soltó risas con esto último.

No le dio nada de gracia a ella el chiste, cruzando sus brazos y girando sus ojos hacían un lado. Él se detuvo de inmediato al ver la seriedad en su rostro.

— Salgamos. Tenemos al menos…

Pitidos provenientes de su comunicador opacaron su temporizador, interrumpiéndolo. El mapa sobre el aspecto interno del centinela se reestructuró, alertándolos. Ya no mostraba que cada fuente de poder era independiente de su área en específica, sino que provenían de un mismo lugar. La energía retroalimentada se dirigía a un punto negro en el mapa que no detallaba ninguna descripción.

No entendieron el por qué, e incluso dudaron de ir o no. Ya habían logrado lo que querían, y el reloj seguía su curso en retroceso.

— Hay que ir. Esperemos que no haya una sorpresa. — Dijo Blaze. Saliendo de la sala de control.

Bajaron al punto en negro. Les tomó al menos cuatro minutos pasar entre las secciones estrechas y pasillos, evitando tocar el cableado. No había nada allí, más que un cubículo de tres metros cuadrados. Entraron desconfiados, Blaze apuntando con su mano y Malorum haciendo lo mismo con su arma. Las luces se encendieron formando un camino hasta iluminar por completo el lugar.

Adaptándose a la luz que cegó su vista, observaron una especie de contendor de vidrio. Dentro de él, un cubo rojo flotaba en un líquido azulado. El cubo quebrándose poco a poco hacía cambiar el líquido al color más oscuro. Parecía que comenzaba a volverse inestable.

La pantalla flotante que pasó desapercibida para los dos, aun estando al lado del contenedor, se encendió mostrando el rostro de su inconfundible enemigo.

— Hola mi buen amigo zorro, si eres quien ve este video (lo que es probable). — Acariciaba su bigote castaño con placer. — Ahora te preguntas, ¿qué es eso? Explicarlo sería tedioso e innecesario. Mi mejor resumen de la situación: es tu fin. — Rio a carcajadas. — Si tenías la idea de tomar control de mis inventos, o detenerlos de forma controlada para no lastimar a los pobres e inocentes civiles, estás muy errado. Las consecuencias de tus bondadosos actos son el estallido de esta nueva fuente de poder, comparable con una bomba de Hidrogeno. — Un clic de video con estética antigua representaba una explosión nuclear. Se repitió en un bucle por veinte segundos antes de regresar al rostro de Eggman. — La palanca a tu lado cerrará este cubículo de metal, cuya aleación evitará que la explosión se disperse a muchos, muchos kilómetros a la redonda si decides irte de aquí y no bajarla. Pero te advierto, Sonic no será lo suficientemente rápido para ayudarte a salir con vida de aquí. — sonrió mostrando sus dientes de manera macabra. — Suerte con tu elección. — Dijo con aires de victoria, con su rostro desapareciendo.

Apagada la pantalla, Blaze quedó pasmada. En blanco estuvo su mente.

— Es una trampa. — Exclamó Malorum.

— Debí imaginarlo. Todo lo que dijiste, que parecía muy fácil. Yo…— Blaze no encontraba las palabras para describir la molestia e ingenuidad de su persona.

— Ya lo oíste. Si no hacemos esto, todos morirán.

— Será otra trampa. — Indicó ella, dudando si las palabras dichas del doctor fueran verídicas.

Él notó el temporizador retroceder segundo a segundo. Tenían menos de 8 minutos para decidirse.

Malorum entró de vuelta a la red con su comunicador. Tecleó lo más rápido que pudo y se enojó al ver los resultados que esta le proporcionaba; se lo quitó y lo lanzó al suelo furioso. No tenía posibilidad de reactivar las fuentes de poder a su estado original antes que terminara la cuenta regresiva.

— Sea o no otra trampa, algo se ha de hacer. — señaló la capsula donde contenía el cubo, cuyo color del líquido se iba tornando igual que este.

Se acercó a la palanca, posando sus manos sobre ella.

— No. — Intervino, emanando una pequeña llamarada proveniente su cuerpo; hizo retroceder al felino, evitando hacerse daño con ellas.

Blaze agarró con mucha fuerza el interruptor de palanca en su lugar. La respiración le dolía. Imaginaba esperanzada que la explosión le quitara la vida instantánea, y no fuera de manera lenta y dolorosa (no sabía cómo su poder reaccionaría).

— Yo debí seguir tu plan. Los heridos hubieran sido varios, pero estaríamos con vida cuando todo esto acabara. — Dijo Blaze.

— Aún podemos pensar en algo. — Trató de disuadirla. — Tú lo dijiste: Soy listo, buscaré la solución al problema.

— Olvídalo. No quiero hacer esto más difícil. Solo vete. — Exigió ella.

— Baja la palanca. No me iré. — Declaró, manteniéndose firme.

Retrocedió un paso al ver unas llamas aparecer de la mano de Blaze, que lo señalaba como objetivo. Creyó por un segundo que lo atacaría, le dispararía o incendiaría su alrededor para sacarlo de allí; en su lugar, vio un objeto rojo como una gema sujetada en su mano.

— Entrégale esto a Cream. Ella y mis amigos sabrán lo que deben hacer. — Sus ojos llorosos estaban al borde de soltar lágrimas.

Limpio aquella sensación de tristeza con su antebrazo, evitando mostrar debilidad. No quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionarían ellos (en especial Cream) cuando se enteren de su muerte.

— Si eso es lo que deseas, que así sea. — Aceptó renuente, tomado el objeto.

La Sol Emerald yacía en la mano de Malorum. Veía la majestuosidad de la gema, asombrado de su belleza irradiara. Irreal y fuera de este mundo, pensamientos que ahora inundaban la mente del felino.

Haciendo sonidos como si su garganta le doliera o tuviera flemas, Blaze advertía a Malorum que se fuera. Él asintió, sonriéndole.

De improvisto, en un movimiento veloz, él la abrazó. Era incómoda para ella aquella muestra de cariño por parte de un desconocido. Quiso quitárselo de encima y, al momento de hacerlo, una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo desde el abdomen. Su cuerpo perdió fuerza. Cayó casi inconsciente, con el mundo desequilibrado. Él la tomó del cuello de su abrigo y collar dorado, arrastrándola hasta afuera. Dejó la bella gema en sus manos.

Sus dedos trataron de aferrarse a la mano de él, más fue en vano; él le sonrió, haciendo un ademan de despedida con su mano.

Posando ambas manos sobre la palanca y, sin dudas, bajó el interruptor. Una placa metálica cerró la entrada, seguido de la aparición de un campo de fuerza.

Retomando poco a poco su fuerza, Blaze se levantó. Dio golpes precisos a la placa de metal; el único resultado de sus acciones era ver como las ondas que formaban sus golpes se disipaban por el campo de fuerza hasta desaparecer, igual que al lanzar rocas a un estanque.

Un monitor sobre un dron comenzó a bajar del techo hasta quedar a su misma altura. Estática apareció en pantalla; estaba a blanco y negro, con una señal aún distorsionada.

— ¿Blaze? — Escuchó preguntar por parte de Malorum en el momento en que se estabilizó la señal. — Aléjate de estas paredes. No sabemos si dicha aleación si soportará la explosión. — Informó, golpeado y disparándole a las paredes con su arma.

Ella no se movió. Permaneció con la cabeza inclinada al suelo, sin rastro de responder.

— 1, 2, 3. ¿Puedes oírme? — Preguntó él.

— Tú… idiota. — El enojo podía percibirse en su tono de voz.

— Sé que estás molesta, pero…

— ¿Molesta? — Intervino, viendo a la pantalla. — Eso no define lo que siento ahora. — Declaró, dando un puñetazo a las paredes del pasillo.

Un poco más fuerte y abría atravesado la pared en vez de solo causar una abolladura enorme.

— Tu muerte será mi culpa. — Declaró ella.

— Ya veo. — Sobó él sus ojos con su mano. — Ya veo que tú me agarraste y obligaste a que derrotáramos a este centinela desde que apareció en la playa; me obligaste a tomar la palanca; me forzaste a bajarla para evitar una tragedia de proporciones colosales; ¡eres la culpable de mi fin! — echó en cara, con el ceño fruncido. — Realmente necesitas ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

— Pero es mi culpa que…

— ¡El único culpable de mi muerte soy yo! — Gritó, ahora de verdad molesto. — No hay un destino escrito más que el que yo forjo. Como en un juego de ajedrez, sacrifiqué una pieza débil; salvé a la pieza más importante entre los dos, tú.

Tomó de nuevo su comunicador tirado en el suelo, soltando un suspiro de tristeza.

— Solo tengo cuatro minutos y un poco más. Espero que la parca que venga a buscar mi alma sea linda. — trató de bromear, pero fue en vano.

Sentado en posición fetal, recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Perdido de cualquier esperanza, él se rindió a su destino. No quería aceptarlo, pero ¿qué más podría hacer?

Por su lado, Blaze lo miraba dolida ¿Qué podía decirle de su parte que contuviera suficiente valor? Ideas variadas, con múltiples opciones, recorrieron su mente al igual que una búsqueda de un tema en un motor de internet; hasta que lo halló.

— Silver. — Dijo ella — El chico del que te comenté antes. Su nombre es Silver.

— Y… ¿Cuál es el punto de que me digas eso?

— Tienes razón con lo que dijiste antes. Nunca he replanteado lo que siento por él. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido rara. — Insinuaba, mirando al piso.

— ¿Qué tan rara puede ser? — Preguntó, confundido.

— Soy una princesa de otra dimensión que está unida a este mundo y él es un chico del futuro (tu futuro); y he de mencionar que yo también fui de ese futuro, pero de algún modo renací en el pasado luego de que se venció a una deidad del tiempo y espacio, y me sacrifiqué previamente para desterrar a otra.

Él quedó mudo una vez finalizada la respuesta de Blaze. Pensaba o, mejor dicho, desglosaba todas esas palabras en algo más fácil de digerir.

— Ve el lado bueno. — Dijo, sonriéndole.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó ella.

— Debe amarte mucho si eso no ha sido una barrera o excusa para no verte de nuevo. — Sus palabras la sonrojaron, al borde de confundir su rostro con un tomate bien maduro.

Miró a otro lado, apartando su rostro de la pantalla a sabiendas de acabar de confesar sus sentimientos hacia Silver. Todavía le era vergonzoso aceptar sus sentimientos frente a los demás.

La risa de Malorum se oía a través de las bocinas del monitor. Cayó en carcajadas, junto a ella que carcajeó un poco, feliz de verlo sonreír.

— ¿Por qué me abrazaste? — Preguntó, tocándose la sección donde recibió el choque eléctrico que la paralizó.

— Iba a morir. Abrazar a una chica ardiente como tú no era un mal _"último deseo"_.

— ¿Ardiente? — miró su cuerpo (creía que su figura no era sinónimo de _"ardiente"_ ).

— Sí. Cerca de ti el calor es intenso. Aprende a bajar a las llamas. — rio, soltando un mal chiste sobre esos poderes de Pirokinesis.

Otra vez soltaron unas risas. Se estaba volviendo un hábito.

— Nunca me presenté formalmente ante ti. — Inclinó su cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia. — Mi nombre es Blaze the Cat, princesa y guardiana de las Sol Emeralds, perteneciente de la Sol Dimensión.

— Es un honor conocerla, princesa. — Le hizo una reverencia igualmente. — Mi nombre es…

Su comunicador soltó pitidos como loco, interrumpiéndolo. Lo miró y pudo ver el tiempo restante. Fijó su mirada en la fuente de energía principal y noto como el contenedor comenzaba a desquebrajarse, imposible de distinguir el cubo del ahora líquido rojizo.

Miró de vuelta a la pantalla, temeroso; y verlo así, parecía que asustaba a Blaze.

— Antes de irme, sólo quiero decirte que has sido fantástica. Absolutamente fantástica. ¿Y sabes una cosa? — Preguntó a Blaze intrigado, como si no supiera la respuesta. — Yo también. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Tal vez eso era lo que él quería; No sentir que los segundos de su vida estaban contados; Escapar del miedo de ver un reloj cuyas manecillas iban en reversa más rápido de lo que quería; Saber que la parca se llevaría su alma al finalizar el conteo y se devorado. Era su fin, pero no sentía tristeza.

Blaze le sonrió levemente a Malorum, viendo a la fuente de poder explotar y destrozar la conexión de vídeo en una milésima de segundo, dejando solo estática en la pantalla. Afuera, las paredes de la capsula vibraban con el escudo de energía al borde de colapsar.

Temiendo que lo peor pasara, creyó por un momento que todo lo dicho por Eggman fue una mentira; pero no, todo se detuvo. Bastó tocar la pared metálica de la entrada para que se quebrara en miles de piezas irregulares. Por dentro, por otro lado, todo era ceniza. Bastaba con caminar por el piso para que este se desquebraja como lo hizo pared.

El centinela se detuvo, quedando sin vida. Los soldados que aún vivían no dejaron de apuntar sus armas; agarraron con más fuerzas al ver una llamarada cayendo de la espalda de aquella monstruosidad. Apagadas las llamas, Blaze caminó al soldado más cercano. La reconocieron gracias a los reportes de una de sus mejores agentes espías, catalogada como aliada de Sonic the Hedgehog.

Bajaron sus armas, reagrupándose. Su siguiente objetivo era ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban.

* * *

Médicos y especialistas atendían a los heridos en tiendas improvisas. La base costera se había convertido casi en un centro médico en menos de una hora. Quienes no tenían nada grave, corrían de aquí y allá, ayudando.

Blaze sostenía rollos de vendas y gasas de algodón, listo para su entrega. Miró un momento hacia la playa. Dolía ver que la destrucción también alcanzó la naturaleza; las verdes palmeras, diversos árboles y caminos de césped arrasados con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Blaze!

La voz familiar atrajo su atención. Miró al cielo instintivamente, viendo a Silver levitar hasta sus posiciones con un aura turquesa rodeándolo.

No dijo nada. No le sorprendía del todo verlo allí, era normal para un viajero del tiempo ir en momentos cruciales de la historia.

— Temí por ti. Temí lo peor. ¡Creí que no llegaría a tiempo! — Dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza.

— ¿De qué hablas? — indagó, confundida.

Girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, alejó a la felina lavanda de la multitud de civiles que buscaban ser atendidos.

— Me estas asustando. — Mintió. Necesitaba respuestas de su parte con rapidez.

— Blaze, tu deberías estar muerta. — tragó saliva ante dichas palabras provenientes de él de forma tajante.

Silver hizo aparecer una Tablet.

— Los registros mostraban tu rostro entre las víctimas, y a Cream. — deslizaba su dedo en la pantalla táctil, verificándole sus fuentes.

Era verdad. Allí aparecían sus nombres junto con las fotos que la retrataban.

— Pero estoy aquí. — confundida, no entendía esos registros.

— Blaze. No soy el único que puede ver los cambios en el tiempo. Tal vez soy el único que las Chaos Emeralds permiten volver al pasado. — Explicó. — Los registros sobre las víctimas de esta conquista se actualizaban, o cambiaban de otra manera.

— Sigo sin entender. — dijo, en parte cierto.

— Blaze. Tu destino no estaba escrito aún. Podías vivir o morir.

— Solo hizo falta una elección. — Declaró seria, recordando el momento en que estuvo de sacrificarse para salvar a otros; pero fue detenida al final.

Recordó una conversación previa con Malorum, miró a Silver. Supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer.

— Hay algo que necesito decirte. — Dijo de ella, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué…?

Desprevenido, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de su compañera, Blaze se abalanzó sobre Silver y sus labios rozaron con los de él. Primero fue algo simple, como un toque; al siguiente, fue algo más intenso.

— No quiero tener dudas. No más. — dijo al dejar de besarlo. — Si yo hubiera muerto, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo que de verdad sentía.

— Blaze, yo ya lo sé; solo quería darte tu espacio. — Indicó el erizo grisáceo. Sus ojos destellaron un brillo que la ruborizó.

Él ahora la besaba con mucha pasión, y no tenía deseo de detenerse allí. Quería que ese beso durara por siempre. Había esperado mucho por esto y no lo perdería ahora.

— ¡No es tiempo de dormirse! ¡Hay más de estas cosas por todo el mundo! ¡No podemos dejarlo ganar! — Gritaba un hombre fornido, subiéndose a un G.U.N Hunter; interrumpiendo a la pareja que había olvidado la situación a su alrededor.

Un grupo de soldados siguieron las órdenes del señor, subiéndose igualmente a sus G.U.N Hunter. Sabiendo que dicho armamento fue ineficaz contra este centinela, los deseos de victoria no se esfumaban. Todos entendían el precio de su trabajo.

Blaze y Silver podían ver hacia el horizonte, a las ciudades o pueblos cercanos, como aparecían de las nada más centinelas y comenzaban su asedio sin consideración.

— El mundo nos necesita. — Declaró Blaze, sonriendo.

— Te sigo hasta el fin del mundo. — Dijo, igualmente confiado.

— Ya hemos estado ahí, y hemos ganado. — Declaró orgullosa, comenzando a correr.

Había tantas cosas que no entendían y el por qué el tiempo los unía en momentos de dificultad era aún más incierto; pero esas dudas no eran prioridad ahora.

 ** _Lo único certero que ambos sabían era que la batalla por el planeta Tierra acaba de comenzar._**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia. No olviden sus reviews, si desean, para traerles nuevas y mejores historias.

 **Sin más, hasta luego. ;D**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 ***** La fase dicha por Malorum a Blaze, antes de morir, son las mismas dichas por el Doctor (9th) a Rose Tyler en la serie **"** ** _Doctor Who_** **_01X13: The Parting of the Ways"_**.

 ***** La última frase de la historia la basé en la dicha por John Connor al final de la película **_"Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines"_**.


End file.
